Vehicles have been used to move various types of payloads. For example, rovers and remotely-operated wheeled vehicles have been used to carry sensors into environments dangerous or inhospitable to people. Other wheeled vehicles are used to assist people by moving various types of payloads, such as through a manufacturing plant. Still other wheeled vehicles, such as wheelchairs, are used as assistive devices to provide mobility to people who are otherwise limited in their ability to travel within their environment.
Many people throughout the world have physical restrictions that require them to use wheelchairs as their primary means of mobility. Although currently available assistive motion platforms allow their users to achieve a basic level of freedom, most users find their independence severely restricted by the mechanical and operational limitations of these devices. Unfortunately, even advanced wheelchairs can be stopped by a curb, step, irregular surface or small obstacle, and their ability to maneuver in tight spaces can be restricted by their physical configuration. These limitations can not only affect the ability of the user to freely access public and private spaces, but can make it difficult, if not impossible, to move about in an intuitive manner.
Others have attempted to address some of the concerns facing wheelchair users; however, the assistive devices that have been developed have limited functionality and can only be used in a small number of circumstances. For example, some wheelchairs are capable of omnidirectional-like movement, but are incapable of operating on anything other than a smooth, hard surface. Others are capable of traveling over rough terrain, but the extended wheelbases and oversized tires used to achieve this ability are too large for maneuvering in confined spaces.
As such, there is a need for a wheelchair that can function in an increased number of environments, traverse everyday obstacles, provide the natural movement patterns that many not confined to wheelchairs take for granted, and allow people who rely on wheelchairs for their mobility to focus their efforts on where they are going and not how they will get there.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved vehicle, an articulated wheel assembly, and in particular, an improved assistive mobility platform.
Certain preferred features of the present invention address these and other needs and provide other important advantages.
Some or all of these features may be present in the corresponding independent or dependent claims, but should not be construed to be a limitation unless expressly recited in a particular claim.